Talk:Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Sharingan pic It needs changing because it's awful; one of the tomoes is facing the wrong way. No longer a Sharingan User Kakashi is no longer a Sharingan user so shouldn't there be a (Formerly) next to his Sharingan and Mangekyo pics to signify this? Shock Dragoon (talk) 13:04, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Maskless Pic Okay, I've been waiting for a few days, and it still hasn't happened. Are we ever going to add that maskless picture to this page? It could replace the one where he's covering his mouth in the Appearance section. Or are we still waiting for a better quality version to come to light?--ScruffyC (talk) 15:14, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :Well, do you have a quality pic? And yes, we are waiting for that of course.--Omojuze (talk) 15:17, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Kakashi Jonin Promotion Age? Wouldn't Kakashi's Jonin promotion age be 9? We know he graduates the academy at 5 which means he become a Genin at 5 and Obito was 9 when he became a Genin so that makes Kakashi 4 years younger then Obito. We know Obito is crushed by the rock at 13 so 13-4=9. If this is correct and Kakashi became Jonin at 9, would that information be put on the page? Also I notice you have both Kakashi and Obito as the same age, that isn't possible considering the facts. LoneNinja (talk) 23:03, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :The new databook says they are the same age and we know they graduated together. Basically, the graduation ages are all nonsense, and the manga has completely ignored them for years now.--BeyondRed (talk) 23:10, June 11, 2015 (UTC) No, the Manga and DB4 never made them become Genin at the same time or even Chunin at the same time. Kakashi was just put on a team with them due to his social and ninja problems(asshole with no social life and a darkening heart). He was put in Minato's care as his sensei when Kakashi was 9 and already a Chunin who has done missions before.. but his teammates were Genins and he had to stick with them(Obito and Rin). So he took the first exams of the year with them 2yrs later.. Obito and Rin(11yrs old like Kakashi and Gai) failed and Gai and Kakashi(again) passed, the second exam of the year as shown with the season changes is when Obito and Rin passed. Almost 2 years later, Kakashi still 12yrs old became a Jonin and Obito(13yrs) "died" the next few days. no retcon here at all QuakingStar (talk) 23:20, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :The IDs were retconned, weren't they? I remember there were to possible ways: The ID way and the age way. The fourth databook confirmed that the age way was correct and the IDs were wrong. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:06, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Speaking of ages, is his info box age from the fourth databook? I sort of recall it being different before but I'm too lazy to Chaosattractor (talk) 15:43, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Which age? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:36, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::26 at the beginning of Part 1, etc. --Chaosattractor (talk) 20:29, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Na, those are correct, why wouldn't they be? • Seelentau 愛 議 20:34, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::So Obito and Kakashi are the same age? LoneNinja (talk) 02:10, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Yup. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:41, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I was asking because that would make him (just turned) fourteen when Naruto was born. I just thought there was more time than that between Kakashi's first jounin mission and the Nine-Tails' attack. So Minato was Hokage for less than a year? Yeesh...poor man's been completely worfed...Thanks though :) --Chaosattractor (talk) 13:49, June 13, 2015 (UTC) So how the hell did Kakashi become Chunin at age 6 and still fight in the same Chunin Exam as Might Guy and Obito? Obito didn't graduate until age 9. That was retconned and should be removed. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 15:43, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing was retconned. The way the article describes it is the way the manga does. It's not possible, but it's not our job to correct the manga's mistakes. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:01, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Kakashi isn't on the ANBU list. I looked in the list of ANBU on this site, and Kakashi isn't there when he should be. If it's a matter of him no longer being in ANBU well, a lot of people aren't that are still on the list, like Itachi and Orochimaru. And it is canon since when Kakashi and Yamato were helping Naruto create the Wind Style: Rasen-shuriken, he referred to him as sempai, indicating that Kakashi was in it. So why isn't he there? Sanbi221 (talk) 22:32, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Infobox image Is anyone against the recent image change. It's essentially the same image but with more hair. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:45, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Kakashi Double Sharingan missing Someone who is good at editing images should do this, I can't, on Chapter 688 page 8, there is a panel for Kakashi with both Sharingan, excellent drawing from Kishi, I think it should be added. It goes with the article very beautifully especially the previous images with the Sharigan and the Mangekyō Sharingan ZabuzaTheDemon (talk) 17:48, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Salt-broiled vs. Fried? Kakashi likes a kind of "salt-broiled" fish, and dislikes fried stuff like tempura. What's the difference between the two? --SneaselSawashiro (talk) 00:13, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Profile pic I don't usually mess with character articles, so I'm not entirely sure about the policy, but shouldn't one of Kakashi's profile pictures depict him as he is now? New flak jacket and lack of headband eyepatch? AsianReaper (talk) 22:48, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Kakashi's age, Why doesn't it have it for part 3? He's in there. Why doesn't it show his age? Help? I wanna know!! Height typo in the "Who Is Kakashi Hatake?" video Okay this might be kind of nitpicky but in the "Who Is Kakashi Hatake?" video at the top of the page his height in feet/inches is incorrectly stated to be 5'9", as in 5 feet 9 inches; in fact he is 5.9 feet tall, which would make him 5 feet 11 inches (5'11"). (More specifically: 181 cm = 5.938 ft = 5 ft 11.256 in) BlueEquinox (talk) 06:05, August 12, 2018 (UTC)